Grana
|-|Present= |-|Future= Summary Grana is a character in Psyren. He is Grigori No.1, the first psionic child raised by the Grigori program. Unlike the other children, Grana was not taken from another home after being born, but raised from an embryo in a laboratory. was the first one taken for the Grigori experiments. He escaped a while ago, and had been living on his own, enjoying the freedom until Miroku sought him out. In the battle that ensued Miroku took Grana's eye, and also gained his loyalty. In the future, Grana fought against Matsuri Yagumo, the two of them roughly on par with one another. After Mithra betrayed them he, along with Miroku gave their lives to destroy Quat Nevas. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-A Name: Grigori No.1, Grana Origin: Psyren Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: PSI User, Star Commander #1, Grigori no.1, The Light Psionist Powers and Abilities: Expert Rise User, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation (can telekinetically control liquids like water), Light Manipulation (can telekinetically manipulate rays of light), Flight (via telekinesis), Forcefield Creation, Telepathy | All previous abilities on a greatly heightened scale, Life Manipulation (could telekinetically manipulate the life energy of Miroku's Opening Gate to amplify its power) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Significantly damaged a concrete bridge, sending cars flying for several hundred metres with an explosion the size of a muti-storey building. Significantly rocked a large cruiseliner by jumping into it) | At least Small Country level, possibly Continent level (Vastly superior to Frederica. Worked with Miroku to destroy Quat Nevas) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic, likely far higher (Has one of the best rise in the series) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class | At least Small Country Class (Superior to Junas, who could harm Kagetora) Durability: At least Building level | At least Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, a few kilometers with light bending and telekinesis Standard Equipment: An eyepatch Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Telekinesis: Grana has extremely powerful telekinetic abilities, being capable of manipulating anything from solids to liquids to energy such as light itself. His powers have a wide range of effect, being able to work from hundreds of metres away in the present, and being able to cover the entire sky at least to the horizon in the future world. *'Sunfall:' Grana manipulates the Sun's solar rays with his telekinesis, and fires them off in a high intensity beam. When struck, the afflicted has their flesh incinerated, as well as their body carbonized. As his future self, Grana can fire off many of these at once, and can even fire many beams at one point, increasing the attack's power. *'The Ring of the Sun:' Through manipulation of solar rays across the sky, Grana can concentrate all light into one point, essentially turning day into night. *'Telekinetic Shields:' Grana is capable of producing disk shaped telekinetic shields in front of him that can block attacks. The shields are strong strong that Miroku's tree of light shattered upon contact with them. *'Energy Ball:' Grana is capable of focusing his telekinesis into a ball of energy that he can throw to cause explosions. Key: Present Grana | Future Grana Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Psyren Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6